krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Percedal
(born 965) |family = * Evangelyne (wife) * Elely (daughter) * Flopin (son) * Cleophee (sister-in-law) * Goultard (son from his past life) * Unnamed child * Unnamed girlfriend (past life) |media = *Wakfu (animated series) *WAKFU (comics) *WAKFU Manga *Wakfu novels |voice = *Thomas Guitard (fr) *Ross Grant (en, s1-2) *Kyle McCarley (en, s3) *Krzysztof Szczerbiński (pl) }} Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove, often shortened to Dally, is a Knight of the Order of Shushu Guardians. After causing trouble in the village of Emelka while possessed by his Shushu, Rubilax, he pledges to follow Yugo as recompense for saving him from Rubilax. He is good with a sword, but like most Iops, he is not the brightest. Appearance Percedal begins the series at 16 years old, with average build and height and pale skin. He has spiky orange hair and no visible nose, both common Iop characteristics. For the first 22 episodes he wears a white tunic with a red sword emblem, black pants and black shoes. Afterwards he wears his tattered tunic as a cape, is notably less pale, and has black markings on his face and hair. He carries Rubilax on his belt. By the end of the third OVA, he loses his right arm. By season 3, episode 4, he was turned into a Tofu temporarily alongside his friends, by Mishell, in which case he still had Rubilax on his arm and had his abilities but could hardly use them. He was an orange tofu with the spiky orange "hair" on his head but otherwise an orange tofu. Personality Like most of Iops, Percedal isn't the brightest, though he is an excellent fighter and strategist. He tends to have a big ego and is prone to getting into arguments with his shushu, Rubilax. He gets very serious when fighting tough opponents or defending his friends. He isn't subtle about his feelings for Evangelyne, and tries his best to impress her. Story Percedal was born on a farm in Sadlygrove, where he grew up. Later he became member of Order of Shushu's Guardians, where he became Rubilax's guardian and Goultard's apprentice. He joins the Brotherhood of the Tofu to repay Yugo after Yugo liberates him from Rubilax. In the third Wakfu OVA, it is revealed that Percedal is the reincarnation of the god Iop. By the beginning of Season Three, Percedal has two children with Eva - Flopin and Elely. Season 3 Spoiler Alert!!! In Season 3, Percedal dies after confronting Adamai. However, He makes a pact with Rubilax to free Rubilax in exchange for him coming back to life. He then regained his missing arm by fusing with Rubilax. The arm has shape shifting powers and can assume any form if Percedal concentrates. Percedal's appearance also changes in this season. His skin tone is slightly darker and he has two arrow-like marks below his eyes. His cape is tilted towards the right, which covers up his right arm. His Tunic (Cape) is Replaced and has a black Iop sign instead of red. Relationships *Yugo (friend, close like brothers) *Other members of Brotherhood of the Tofu (friends) *Evangelyne (wife) *Rubilax (first enemy, then friend; object of guarding) *Elely (daughter) and Flopin (son) *Cléophée (sister-in-law; friend) *Goultard (master; son from his prior life) *unnamed child (He suggested Mini Dally, but nobody else agreed exept Goultard, fortunately) External links Category:Iops Category:Brotherhood of the Tofu Category:Gods